


The Bonds of Destiny

by Spacesword16



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Family Drama, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Physical Abuse, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 08:03:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3721339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacesword16/pseuds/Spacesword16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When her half sister appears out of nowhere Haruka's world is turned upside down. Will her and the younger girl manage to form a bond or will their differences and Tsuki's fears keep them apart?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> trigger Warning: this story handles the concept of rape, abuse, self harm and suicide. Don't read if you think any of this will trigger you.

Disclaimer: I do not own any sailor moon characters! All I own is the idea for   
this story and my ocs Tsuki/Suki and Danny.

The rain beat down like hornets against the skin of the running figure, who   
stumbling following the sopping sidewalk. She knew that she was headed to the   
one place that could either be a safe haven for her or an personal hell,   
depending on how they reacted toward her. Pausing to catch her breath beneath a   
street light, the petite figure winched as the torrents of sharp rain fall that   
beat against the deep blackish bruises that painted her frame beneath her thin,   
black cotton jacket.

Reaching into her pocket the girl produced a crumpled piece of paper, the rain   
causing the gelled ink to run down the white parchment, staining the blank   
surfaces under the numbers 280, the house number to where she was headed.

However the girl's thoughts prevented her from moving, despite the fact that she   
was so very close to the place that she was seeking as sanctuary.

Would she accept me? The base-born daughter that her father had refused to even   
see born?

That thought alone was enough to dishearten her, where would she go if this   
source refused to help her?

Glancing around the dark area she found the number that she was looking for and   
began to stumble along the concrete path toward the large three story white   
house that was surrounded all around by a gated metal fence and bricked flower   
beds.

As she walked toward the house, her clammy fingers stumbling to undo the latch   
of the black, cold, rain slicked metal. Her heart pounding in her ears as she   
slid the gate open, the thing gritting against the concrete in a eerie creak as   
it was forced to swing back. As she walked toward the house her steps faltered   
as she attempted to walk up the steps, ending with her collapsing to her knees,   
the sweet scents of the flowers along side her giving her a peaceful filling   
despite her pain.

What if she doesn't even want to get to know me?

What if she takes out father's antics on me?

What if she thinks I'm a disgrace to her family's name?

Her dark thoughts reemerged; taunting, teasing and laughing as she tried to   
force herself up from the wet concrete. She was so preoccupied by her thinking   
that she didn't notice the door had opened and that a tall blonde figure loomed   
over her.

"I knew I heard something out here." a silky yet gruff tone stated, causing the   
dark clothed figure to glance up into teal eyes that were so like her very own.

"I...I am Tsuki...T...Tenoh." The girl stammered, her tongue faltering to   
produce the sounds of the name she hardly used.

"Wait...Did you say Tenoh? As in Daichi Tenoh?" the blonde demanded, her eyes   
widening in shock as she absorbed what had just been told to her.

"Yes. Daichi was my father." was all the girl, now known as Tsuki replied. Her   
body rigid with the fear of rejection.

The tall blonde let out a collective breath as she raked her hand through her   
hair. The older girl didn't know what to do or how to reply, the shock of the   
situation consuming her briefly.

"well...there's no need to stay out here and get soaked." she finally said as   
she held out a large hand to help the girl to her feet.

Tsuki glanced up at the strange colored eyes as she was pulled into a standing   
position. Her movements stiff from the thousands of wounds that littered across   
her pale skin. As she was lead into the large house she paused to take off her   
dripping shoes however as her hand reluctantly went to the zipper of her jacket.

"Tsuki...Why are you here?" the blonde questioned, her eyes narrowing at the   
smaller figure though her tone was a much lighter one than the dark haired girl   
expected.

"This was the only place I felt I could try to go." Tsuki answered as she slowly   
took off her jacket, hissing as the wet fabric unclench from her ripped and   
battered shoulders.

"Michiru! Get Setsuna down here quick!" the short haired teen called as her eyes   
widened as she took in all the damage that was on the other girl's body.

"What is it Haruka?" a melodious voice asked as a aqua haired girl walked into   
the room, her sapphire eyes growing slightly larger as she saw the younger, pale   
figure that stood in the room.

"I don't want to know honestly." Haruka replied as she took the girl's jacket,   
using the closeness as an excuse to get a good look at what damage that was done   
to the younger girl who was also her half sister.

She couldn't believe how much blood had collected on the back of Tsuki's shirt.

"Who did this?" She asked, lightly touching one of the deep bruises on her half   
siblings face, noting how the girl flinched even at the lightest of touches.

"Between my half brother and my mom? I have no idea what is from whom." Tsuki   
replied, her tone holding a bitter humor toward what had happened.

"can you tell me why they did this?"

The question caught Tsuki off guard, though she didn't know how to explain   
herself. However she could let out a sigh of as the aqua haired girl, who's name   
she recalled was Michiru returned to the room with a tan skinned woman with long   
greenish colored hair and garnet eyes.

"Oh my stars what on earth did this to you?" The woman stated as she rushed   
over, first-aid kit in hand.

"its not a what its a who!" Haruka growled before storming off toward the other   
room, her footfall sounding more fitting for a foot soldier than a teenaged   
girl.

"Uh-huh...well come on lets get you cleaned up." the woman—whom she assumed was   
Setsuna—stated with a sigh as she lead Tsuki toward the stairs.

Tsuki flinched as she forced the fabric from her shoulders, noting how cold that   
Setsuna's hands were against her bare skin.

"So who did this to you? I'm sure you told Haruka since she seemed incredibly   
annoyed down there." Sestuna asked her gingerly as she set about to clean the   
infecting wounds.

"Holy cow that hurts!" Tsuki hissed, flinching away from the touch of the   
alcohol soaked cotton before she added "My mom and...Shit!...half brother."

Setsuna sighed as she wordlessly finished bandaging the girl's torso.

"Why did they do this?" the woman asked suddenly, catching Tsuki off guard as   
she stood there, trying to understand why any parent would ever hurt their own   
child.

"Lets just say that I'm not exactly what my family wants...I kind of went to the   
movies with this guy that lives nearby and my family didn't agree with it. It   
wasn't even a date...He was my best friend. Now I bet he wont even want to speak   
to me!" Tsuki exclaimed as she turned to the woman, who's soft gaze shone with   
sympathetic tears.

"Did you like this guy?" The tan skinned woman asked and Tsuki sighed as she   
slumped down onto the soft cotton of the bed, her eyes downcast as she managed   
to retort.

"Why do you care?"

The question rang in the air as the room turned deathly quite.

"You forget that reaccuring nightmare that you have had since you were   
thirteen?" Setsuna stated with a small smirk that caught Tsuki off guard.

"How do you know about that? What are you?" Tsuki demanded, a look of pure shock   
coming across her face as she spoke.

Does she know? Could she be the one who...

"just don't tell your sister...she wouldn't take too kindly to the idea of you   
being the soldier of darkness." Setsuna stated as she walked past.

"Whoa, wait...Pluto right? You're the one who saved my ass the first time I   
transformed!" the black haired teen stated, gasping with realization.

"Like I said just don't tell Haruka quite just yet. After all I doubt she would   
handle having another warrior in the family."

Tsuki smiled, though she soon regretted it due to the large bruise that covered   
the side of her face.

"I'll go get you some of Haruka's clothes...she wont mind." Setsuna stated as   
she exited the room.

Tsuki sat on the bed, trying to absorb everything that she had just heard.

Setsuna was a senshi and evidently so was Haruka...But what about the blue eyed   
girl Michiru? What if she over stayed her welcome? Or what if they found out   
who's powers—and star-seed—that she had been given?

However before she could worry herself sick over what she was thinking a heavy   
knock came against the doorframe and as soon as she looked up she saw Haruka   
walk in.

"Setsuna said that you needed some of my clothes." she said nonchalantly as she   
placed a folded pair of black jeans and a large dark green-t shirt with a sports   
logo across the front.

"Thanks Haruka...I feel like I've already asked you for too much." Tsuki   
answered what she attempted of a smile.

"Uhm...No problem...Say since you have no where to go I guess it would only be   
fair to let you stay here then huh? That is if you want to." the blonde stated,   
rubbing the back of her neck nervously.

In all truth Haruka didn't know how to react to the news that she had a sister,   
even half.

"uhm...thanks. I could get a job and pay you rent once a month for my stay."   
Tsuki bargained as she pulled on the shirt, gasping as the cotton rubbed against   
one of the bandaged gashes.

"No need, This place is big enough." Haruka answered with a shrug before taking   
her leave.

Tsuki sighed as she was left again with her thoughts, which where running ragged   
at the moment.

What will she think when she finds out that my star-seed was the very one that   
was once concealed in the dark moon clan? Will she still be able to accept the   
fact that the second chance was given to someone like me? What if she finds out   
the truth about the guy that I like? Will she hate me then?

As the thought overtook her she found herself slipping into a deep, dreamless   
sleep. The tiredness of the last few days consuming her as she tried to process   
both emotion and thought and wondered what her life would be now that she was   
with the blonde and the family that she had made for herself.


	2. Chapter 2

Wiping the blood from her bottom lip she turned downcast eyes toward her   
attacker, hearing the familiar voice snarl "You're not even worth my time!   
You'll never be any kin of mine!"

Tsuki awoke with her heart racing as her eyes darted wildly around the room,   
only to find that she was laying across a bed. Gripping the thin blanket that   
had been lay over her she glanced around the room trying to find any sign if   
what she had just saw was true or not. However even after she had decided that   
it had been just a nightmare she could not force sleep to consume her.

With a deep sigh and a groan she got out of bed and with careful motions she   
made her way downstairs and toward the living room, However just as she entered   
the still dark room she crashed into someone.

"What the hell! Tsuki? What are you doing up?" The silky voice of her half   
sister grumbled, causing the girl to flinch back a bit despite the pain she was   
in.

"Sorry." she managed to squeak, only to hear a sigh.

"What? Jeez, all you did was give me a heart attack...I didn't know what I had   
crashed against!" Haruka retorted with a sigh, releasing the younger girl before   
she added "You want something to eat or something? You can help yourself to   
whatever is in the kitchen."

Tsuki couldn't believe that her half sibling had stated that she could help   
herself as if she was a part of the family. She didn't see herself as a part of   
their family.

"Really? Thanks Tenoh-San." the dark haired girl replied sheepishly causing the   
older teenager to start to laugh.

"You don't have to be so formal! Good grief just call me Haruka!" The retort   
came as the blonde rolled her shimmering eyes before she added "Lets make a   
deal, I'll call you whatever you want if you'll just drop the formal pronoun   
crap."

Haruka could tell even in the dim light that Tsuki smiled a little at this and   
shrugged.

"Okay Haruka-San." the younger of the two replied through cracked lips.

"Alright, lets go get something to eat...I can hear your stomach from over   
here." The tomboy joked as she carefully took hold of the teens shoulder and   
lead her toward the kitchen. Haruka could see the nervousness of the teen and   
she knew that she probably wasn't helping anything.

"H...how old are you?" Tsuki asked suddenly as Haruka flipped on the lights in   
the kitchen.

"Seventeen...How old are you?" Haruka answered with a small smile as she   
shuffled through the fridge trying to find something to fix herself and her   
sister.

"Fifteen...I'll be sixteen soon though." Tsuki answered just as her sister rose   
up.

"uhm...is these mini pizza things okay? I'm not the best cook in the world and I   
would rather not give you food poisoning." The boyish one stated with a small   
smile, attempting to be welcoming despite her usually cool demeanor.

"Yeah that's fine." The shadow senshi replied with a shrug as she took a seat at   
the table, though the hard wood hurt her back.

"So what do you like to do? Do you have any hobbies or anything?" Haruka tried   
after a while of an uncomfortable silence.

"Well...I use to like to write...Like Poetry and short stories." Tsuki answered   
and her older sister smiled slightly.

"You and Michiru will get along then. She's into all of that kind of   
stuff...though she's better at being a painter and musician." Haruka retorted as   
she began to put together the food.

"uh...need any help?" Tsuki asked, fiddling with the necklace that she never   
removed.

"No...You should just rest until you're all healed up." The blonde stated   
however before anyone of them could say anything else there was a crash from the   
other room followed by a wail.

"Good gracious!" Haruka muttered, rushing into the other room. Tsuki followed   
slowly, curiosity eatting at her as she watched the blonde kneel to the ground   
in front of the figure of a young black haired girl who was dressed in a white,   
silky nightgown.

"You okay princess? What happened? Did you forget that Michiru momma moved   
around the decorations again?" Haruka whispered to the crying child, pulling her   
into a protective embrace.

The little girl only nodded and clung to the tomboy's clothing, causing the   
blonde to smile sympathetically.

"You're okay...I've got ya." the blonde cooed as she lifted the girl up and   
carried her toward where Tsuki stood.

"This is Hotaru...My daughter." Haruka stated

"Wait so you and Michiru are together?" Tsuki asked, shocked by the information   
and the blonde sighed.

"I'm not going to hurt you if that is what you're worried about...Just because   
you live in a house with a lesbian doesn't mean that she wants to get in your   
pants." The boyish teen retorted, causing the fifteen year old to blush.

"No No! I wasn't even implying that Haruka-San! I just didn't know that...I'm   
sorry if I came about that in a rude way." the soldier of darkness rushed,   
causing her older sibling to laugh loudly, the sound echoing all around the   
kitchen.

"Relax...Geez. It was a joke...calm down." Haruka stated, rolling her eyes at   
the younger teen.

"Who is she Papa?" the child in the blondes arms suddenly whispered, glancing up   
at her parent with a curious look.

"My half sister Tsuki...You're aunt." Haruka answered, all while sending the   
girl in question a look that plainly said 'don't ask.'

Tsuki only smirked slightly, despite feeling nervous again. However she didn't   
have that much time to let her doubts reemerge because the seven year old shyly   
waved at her.

"Tsuki and I was just about to have a late snack since she missed dinner. Do you   
want to join us?" Haruka asked the small child who shyly shook her head.

Haruka chuckled a little as she sat the child back on her feet and gave her a   
light glare.

"you was just curios about who was down here huh little monkey?" Haruka growled   
playfully before adding with a soft glare "then get back to bed before your   
Momma comes down here and starts yelling at me for waking you."

the last comment got Hotaru to giggle as she hugged her father figure before   
heading back out of the room.

"Papa?" Tsuki questioned once the child was out of hearing distance and Haruka   
glared at her, though a smile played at her lips.

"I evidently looked so much like a guy that when she was learning to talk she   
called me Papa...Michiru didn't want to discourage her so we let it go. She   
knows I'm a female but it still stuck." the tomboy stated with a shrug. Secretly   
she was glad that the awkwardness seemed to be leaving between her and the dark   
haired girl who had showed up so unexpectedly.

Once the food was done and a more comfortable quietness settled between the two   
as they ate. Though both girls minds were a roar of doubt and nervousness.   
Neither knew what to say or do so after a while they both decided to put their   
plates in the washer and head back to their respective bedrooms.

"Uh Tsuki?" Haruka called over her shoulder just as she was about to enter the   
room on the far end of the hall. Her mind made up "We're meeting up with some   
friends of ours who are around your age...would you like to go with us?"

"umm...Okay." The shadow warrior managed to respond before continuing down the   
long carpeted hall toward the room that they had allowed her to sleep in.

maybe I was worried for nothing...they are all so nice...Plus I know Setsuna   
from my first few weeks as Sailor Eclipse...It'll be nice to get to know her a   
bit more. The fifteen year old thought as she climbed back into bed.

However around two thirty that morning the sound of yelling awoke her. As she   
jumped out of bed she could faintly feel a dark aura coming from somewhere   
outside.

"Shit! Not these bastards again." She muttered as she produced her hidden   
transformation scepter and whispered the words "Eclipse guardian power Make-Up."


	3. Chapter 3

As she closed her eyes she felt her body teleport toward the energy that she   
knew was her sister's.

"Who in the heck are you?" Sailor Uranus demanded, pulling her sword at the   
ready as she glared at the strange figure in front of her.

"The protector from the dark star, Sailor Eclipse." The dark haired girl stated   
before turning toward the large mastadone like beast just as it hurled a ball of   
energy from its mouth.

"Get down! Let me handle this!" Eclipse screamed as a strange purple glow began   
to solidify in her hand revealing a sword similar to the space sword that Haruka   
held.

"Shadow Cutter!" she screamed as a blast shot from the blade cut into the   
beast's body.

"Just who the hell are you?!" The senshi of wind demanded, noting the   
similarities between their two weapons.

"We can talk later!" Eclipse stated as Neptune attempted to blast the being with   
her deep submerge however it missed.

"Damn...What is that thing made out of!?" Sailor Uranus growled and the dark   
haired girl shrugged

"Uranus...Eclipse...We need you two to aim both your attacks at it at the same   
time...your star seeds have to link!" Pluto stated as she shot dead scream at   
the beast.

"What! There's no way in hell that I am going to combine my powers with anything   
in association with the black moon!" The blonde growled, not noticing how   
Eclipse winced at the words.

"Oh shut up and do it before this thing manages to hurt someone!" Eclipse   
snapped, trying to fight the tears that threatened to push against the back of   
her eyelids.

If she thinks that badly of me now what will she think when she finds out that   
its her sister who is the reincarnate of the black moon's power?

She wondered as she formed a black beam in her palm before exclaiming

"Dark crescent Wave!"

Suddenly However a blue aura surrounded both Neptune and Eclipse.

"I'll do it." the aqua haired soldier stated firmly, their eyes meeting for a   
single moment.

"Deep Crescent elimination!" They both exclaimed in a single breath, their   
powers combining to form a wave of what looked like dark colored water that was   
glowing with a strange blue aura. When the attack hit the best it disintegrated   
into nothing.

"Thanks Sailor Neptune...I owe you one." Sailor Eclipse stated before   
transporting off.

Tsuki sighed as she appeared back in her room, untransforming and sitting   
herself on her bed.

Great my sister is going to fucking hate me when she finds out. I was dumb for   
even wanting to get to know her.

The next morning Tsuki made an excuse for not going to meet the people that   
Haruka had mentioned the previous night, afraid to even try to grow attached to   
anyone.

She stopped walking once she reached an small abandoned shrine that had served   
as her refuge the last few days as she had traveled to find her half sibling.   
However as she sat with her face buried against her knees that were pulled up   
against her chest she felt a familiar gentle grip on her shoulder.

"Haruka has trust issues Tsuki...She'll get over it...you should really go to   
Rei's with them." Setsuna stated softly as she sat down beside of her.

"What is the use? As soon as it comes out that I am the dark moon's soldier no   
one will like me anyway!" The dark haired teen exclaimed, causing the time   
guardian to sigh before stating with a small reassuring smile

"You've wanted to meet the moon princess after you kept having those dreams   
about the queen serenity of the past."

"fine I'll go...When did being the soldier of the underworld get to be so nosy?"   
the fifteen year old grumbled as she got to her feet, earning a soft chuckle   
from the woman who followed her.

"Sorry." Setsuna retorted, her voice slightly sarcastic as she spoke. Which   
earned her a glare from the teen who had a ghost of a smile on her face.

"Come on, we don't want to be late." the dark haired girl stated, feeling a   
little bit better now that she knew she had at least one friend...even if it was   
the time guardian who had the body of a twenty something year old.


End file.
